


Never wonder where I am

by malalaika23



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hate to Love, Mad Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rickon Stark Lives, Robb Stark Lives, Siblings, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malalaika23/pseuds/malalaika23
Summary: Lyanna Snow, Jon's twin-sister, never expected much in her life. She simply craved for a man she loved and to never leave her brother's, Robb's, side. But her road to happiness with the steepest climbs and rough stretches begins with king's arrival at Winterfell.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister & Robb Stark, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Original Female Character(s), Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Original Female Character(s), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Robb Stark & Original Female Character(s), Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Original Female Character(s), Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark
Kudos: 3





	Never wonder where I am

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this story building up in my head for about a year now and felt that I had to write it down eventually. Comments and critics are appreciated and I apologise for any possible mistakes in advance, since English is not my mother tongue.  
> The story starts with a flash forward and then will go back to season 1 and alternated events which have led to it. 
> 
> The work’s title was inspired by Celine Dion’s, I’m your lady 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters, except Lyanna Snow, Jon's twin-sister

**Prologue**

_Am I gonna bend, am I gonna break?_

_Will I make it out alive?_

\- Tommee Profitt, _Will I Make It Out Alive_

* * *

Opening her eyes seemed like the most hard task for Lyanna now, but nonetheless she tried. When she did so, she was greeted with the sight of the sky and clouds above her. Though there was no real sunshine, she still felt blinded by the light, which forced her to close her eyelids again, that she instantly regretted. Her mind became a whirlwind of flooded pictures.

_Bolton man slitting Lady Catelyn's throat._

_Bolton man stabbing Talysa in her belly._

_Roose Bolton approaching Robb._

Robb! Her brother's picture made her sit up with a sudden intake of air, which sent another jolt of pain through her entire body. The right sight of her face was hurting strangely, while the scar on her left was itching, but she dismissed the issue for the moment. Lyanna winced in pain, but that was all that left her mouth. Gods, she wanted to scream, but she seemed unable to force any sound out of her.

"Easy now" her brother's familiar voice came somewhere from her side and she spun her head towards him, praying silently that it wasn't a dream.

And it wasn't. Robb was sitting next to her, trying to calm her down with his left hand, while his right hung limply by his side. He looked incredibly pale and had large dark circles under his Tully blue eyes and wore overall a devastated expression on his face, but the moment she caught his gaze, Lyanna knew that it was her brother with all the warmth and love he gifted her with through their entire lives.

Lyanna tried to open her mouth to ask him the obvious questions, but the moment no sound left her lips, she saw an incredible amount of pain flicker in her brother's countenance. Moreover it actually hurt to open her mouth and to make an attempt to speak. It felt as if someone clawed at the right side of her face. With a trembling hand she reached for the place, frowning at the pain, when her fingers touched the torn flesh. Panic surged through Lyanna, when she scrambled to her feet as best as she could and half ran half crawled to a paddle with muddy rain water in it which she spotted not wide away from them.

"Lyanna!" Her brother's voice rang through the forest, but she remained deaf to it. Dropping to her knees she frantically began to throw away the fallen leafs until she was met with her own reflection. For a moment or two she couldn’t believe what she saw, her hand froze over the clearing, while it felt as if her heart had stopped.

Half of her face was gone. The skin on the right side was flayed from the hairline to the tip of her chin to the various degrees of red, while there was an ugly scar which ran from the corner of her mouth to the middle of her left cheek and all over her throat. When the memories started to resurface, she couldn't stop trembling from the pain and rage building up inside her.

_Jaime Lannister cannot stand it when someone's more beautiful than his sister._

_I'll watch out for you._

_See what you like?_

_You know, I don't_

A lie. All lies. Terrible and cruel lies, for which she fell rather quickly.  When she let out a painful but soundless cry, only birds took off into the sky.


End file.
